OS Blindspot
by LadyAmande
Summary: Petit OS sur les épisodes de la saison 2, si vous n'avez pas vu cette saison, je ne vous conseille pas de la lire parce que vous pourrez avoir des spoilers. Après c'est a vos risques et périls


Coucou,

Me voilà avec une OS Blindspot sur l'épisode qui est sorti le 4 Janvier. Basé sur la relation entre Roman/Ian et Remy/Alice/Jane, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, c'est la première fois que je me frotte à cette série et je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner.

Bonne lecture

Blindspot – Blindspot – Blindspot – Blindspot

Roman est allongé sur le sol froid, des souvenirs remontent, il se voit à peine âgé de 10 – 11 ans roulé en boule sur le sol. Dans l'exacte position où il est en ce moment. Il a froid, il a peur, il hurle. Ses cris lui percent les tympans mais personne ne vient. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit, il ne veut pas se souvenir d'avoir été cet homme que tous accuse de bien des crimes. Il roule sur le sol, resserre ses jambes de ses bras et ferme fortement les yeux. Il ne veut pas se rappeler, mais les souvenirs de ce petit garçon dans cette cellule se glisse sous ses paupières pour le tenir réveillé. Il n'entend plus rien, il ne voit plus rien, juste ce petit garçon qui est en train de hurler des mots qu'il ne comprend pas. Puis une main le touche et il sursaute, le petit garçon part, mais les sensations sont encore là. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Qui est cette personne qui le touche ? Ami ? Ou Ennemi ? Il ouvre les yeux, ses réflexes reviennent et il est près à attaquer mais deux perles vertes le regarde avec inquiétude et il reconnaît sa sœur. Son corps se met alors a bouger sans lui demander la permission et il la tire pour la serrer dans ses bras. Les autres agents se regardent, puis la regarde, elle ne devrait pas être aussi familière avec un suspect. Mais comme si elle avait écouter leur pensée, elle se retourne vers eux et leur demande des couvertures. Quand ils reviennent, ils referment la porte et partent sous ses ordres. Un petit objet appellera quelqu'un quand elle voudra sortir. Jane entoure les épaules de son frère et les siennes de la couverture et s'adosse au mur de la prison de béton.

– _ **De quoi est-ce que tu te rappelles ?**_

– _ **Comment tu sais que je me rappelle de quelque chose ?**_

Elle eut un petit sourire, elle était passée par là aussi et elle avait eu son compte de vision horrible de son passé. Des choses qu'elle avait faite, mais aussi des choses qu'elle avait subit. La brune ne voulait pas mentir à son frère et elle sentait qu'à la fin tout se retournerait contre elle, mais Kurt avait raison.

– _ **Parce que je suis passée par là aussi. Raconte moi ce que tu as vu et je te raconterais le premier souvenir qui m'a ébranlé.**_

– _ **J'étais plus jeune et j'étais dans une pièce comme celle-ci, sauf que la porte était en fer, j'étais en train de pleurer, de hurler mais personne ne venait. J'étais seul, ou est-ce que tu étais ?**_

– _ **Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas encore totalement de tout, mais je me souviens de plus en plus. Quand nos parents se sont fait tué, on a été dans un espèce d'orphelinat, là, on a été assez mal traité. On nous a demandé de faire des choses horribles pour nous tester. Et ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils se soient amusés à nous enfermer dans des pièces froides comme celle-ci. C'est pendant cette période que je t'ai donné la pièce. Puis Shepherd est arrivé et nous a adopté, elle est pleine de rancoeur et je pense qu'elle nous a conditionné. Je n'ai pas encore toutes les données pour comprendre, mais cette perte de mémoire est le meilleur qui me soit arrivé. Je peux devenir une personne que je veux être sans être embrigader, je peux être moi-même et avoir mes propres opinions.**_

– _ **Elle est si horrible que ça ?**_

– _ **Peut-être pas, mais même si elle est en colère, même si le gouvernement est pourrie, elle ne devrait pas faire exploser tout le monde et tuer des gens comme ça. Elle a eu mal quand on a fait du mal à sa famille, mais elle fait exactement la même chose … c'est un cercle vicieux sans fin !**_

– _ **... Alors c'est quoi ton pire souvenir ?**_

– _ **J'ai tué une femme !**_

Jane tourna la tête vers son frère en fit un petit sourire triste, elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand le souvenir c'était imposé à elle. Elle se souvenait encore s'être haïe d'avoir fait une chose pareille, mais Kurt l'avait soutenu en lui faisant savoir qu'il croyait en elle et que si elle avait été une terroriste, sa première pensée ne serait pas d'aider et sauver les autres. Elle l'avait cru et dans un sens, elle le croyait encore, mais la partie torture chez la CIA lui marquait l'esprit comme le fer rouge.

– _ **Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, je ne sais pas tout, mais j'ai tué cette femme et j'ai compris que je n'étais une aussi bonne personne. J'ai paniqué et la Team m'a permis d'y voir plus clair. J'ai fais des mauvaises choses, toi aussi, mais nos actes étaient guidés par Shepherd, elle nous a élevé dans l'unique but de mourir pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a tiré dessus. Pour nous montrer que la mission est plus importante que ses propres enfants.**_

Jane serra le point et Roman posa sa main dessus en souriant.

– _ **Mais on est toujours là l'un pour l'autre n'est-ce pas ?**_

– _ **On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre !**_

Jane sourit à son frère et posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle avait l'impression de se voir au tout début de tout ça. Quand elle était totalement perdue et sans repère. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait tout ses amis et elle était heureuse … même s'il lui manquait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais ce quelqu'un était déjà dans les bras d'une autre et elle ne voulait pas briser un couple qui s'aimait. Lentement les deux personnes se mirent à dormir et c'est le lendemain matin qu'une autre personne vinrent les trouver. Cette personne s'y eut un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de rentrer dans la cellule et de réveiller la femme.

– _ **Jane …**_

L'interpellée papillonna des yeux et se tendit, elle ne voulait pas encore une fois se faire atomiser parce qu'elle avait fait autre chose que les ordres.

– _ **Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû être ici.**_

– _ **Je n'ai rien dis Jane, par contre il va falloir que tu sortes, Nas va arriver et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie que tu sois là.**_

– _ **Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle apprécie ou pas Kurt ! Mon frère est enfermé comme un criminel et moi la seule chose que je veux, c'est le protéger.**_

Elle se releva, regarda son frère tendrement avant de mettre la couverture autour de lui. Kurt sourit, il avait remarqué le lien qui unissait ses deux là et les séparer n'était peut-être pas une tellement bonne idée. Jane releva les yeux vers l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur et lui demanda dans un filet de voix.

– _ **Il ne peut pas vivre avec moi ? Je veux dire quitte à avoir une garde personnelle au moins qu'ils soient avec moi.**_

– _ **Je ne suis pas sûr …**_

– _ **Il fait des cauchemars**_ _ **Kurt, ce sont des souvenirs des le tourmente et le voir comme ça me brise le coeur. Et si c'est pas lui qui vient, c'est moi qui dormirait ici.**_

Il grinça des dents avant de lui montrer qu'il allait en parler, mais que rien n'était sûr. Elle le remercia d'un regard, embrassa le front de son frère et sourit.

– _ **Maintenant allons chercher Shepherd !**_

Blindspot – Blindspot – Blindspot – Blindspot

J'étais censée le posté avant l'épisode de la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot pour l'université. Mais voilà le OS sur la relation entre Jane et Roman, j'espère tellement qu'il ne va pas trop lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle a fait. J'espère que ça vous a plus,

Bonne journée !


End file.
